Poganka/2
Kategoria:Poganka 2. W domu rodziców obchodzono Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Dzieci się pozjeżdżały, bo już nie wszystkie pod rodzinnym żyły dachem. Dwóch braci ożenionych, Adam i Józef, w dalszych mieszkało okolicach. Trzy siostry poszły za mąż: Julcia, Bronisia i Terenia. Karol wojskowo służył w Królestwie i z Lubelskiego na czas krótki tylko za urlopem przyjechał, Cyprian gdzieś aż z Rzymu ostatni list pisał, ja sam z Węgier wracałem, a przy rodzicach aniołem pociechy tylko Ludwinka została - moja Ludwinka zawsze blada, zawsze smutna, zawsze, nawet w chwilach radości swojej, jakby za szczęściem nieujętym tęskniąca. Ja dziś myślę, że Ludwinka musiała żyć z jakimś utajonym w głębi duszy cierpieniem, jak nieraz kwiatki te kochane jej rosną długo ze zjadliwym w cieniu swych listków owadem. Na pewno jednak ręczyć za to nie mogę, Ludwinka nigdy przed nikim się nie skarżyła. Wtedy na wigilię stół długi białym obrusem przykryto, świeżym sianem podesłano, i gdy pierwsza gwiazdeczka błysnęła, na odgłos dzwonka zgromadziliśmy się wszyscy koło niego - rodzice, dzieci, wnuki, domownicy. Matka wzięła opłatek i podając go ojcu: - Do wsiego roku ! - rzekła uroczystym, choć lekko drżącym od wzruszenia głosem. - Do wsiego roku, mężu mój, dzieci wszystkie moje. Do wsiego roku! Niech każde z was tak kiedyś łamie się chlebem Bożym z rękoma dzielnych synów, szczęśliwych córek, pięknych wnucząt, przyjaznych sług domu swojego; niech kiedyś dłoń, co na jego dłoni z niezawiedzioną ufnością przez długie lata się wsparła, tak mu poda święcony opłatek, jak ja w tej chwili ojcu waszemu podaję. - Amen - odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy i rodzice rozłamali się opłatkiem, a potem matka szła koleją od najstarszych do najmłodszych, każdemu dając część jego i tej części cząstkę oddaną przyjmując; lecz gdy Terenia w następstwie rękę wyciągnęła, matka cofnęła się nieco i łzy jej w oczach stanęły. - Nie, to kolej oddalonego - rzekła. - Na imię Cypriana z błogosławieństwem moim niech będzie aż do chwili jego powrotu ten kawałek opłatka zachowany - i według słów swoich szła go na bok odłożyć... W tej chwili drzwi się rozwarły, ktoś na progu stanął... - Matko, syn wraca o dział swój w szczęściu rodzinnym się upomnieć - przemówił głos tak dobrze znany, że każda pierś go okrzykiem radości odbiła. - Cyprian! Nasz Cyprian... W istocie brat mój Cyprian, malarz, wędrowiec, artysta powrócił... - Albercie, filozofie! powiedz mi, czy jest przeczucie?... Ha! szczęście twoje, że tak poważnie skinieniem głowy potakującą dałeś mi odpowiedź, bo cię miałem zaraz drugim uderzyć zapytaniem: dlaczego mnie na wejście Cypriana serce się boleścią ścisnęło? Tak jest, moi państwo, wyraźnie mówię, boleścią, chociaż w pierwszej chwili nie umiałem jej od wielkiej radości rozróżnić. Po kilku latach rozstania witać brata, wspólnika myśli i zabaw dziecinnych, witać ze łzą w oku, drżącą ręką i bladym czołem, mnie się to zdawało tylko nowym jakimś na uczucie szczęścia sposobem. Sposób dziwny jednak... później dokładniej zdałem sobie z niego sprawę i dziś ręczyć mogę, że on był tylko boleścią przerażenia. Cyprian matkę najpierw uściskał, ojca rękę najpierw ucałował, a potem siostry jedna przez drugą cisnęły się ku niemu, a które z nich dzieci miały, to mu je wyciągały na ręku do wcześniejszej pieszczoty, na lepsze powitanie. Ja ostatni się zbliżyłem. Cyprian objął mię za szyję, lecz nim do piersi przycisnął, zatrzymał się, jakby zdziwiony - oczy jego utkwiły w mej twarzy, dłonie zesztywniały niby na moich barkach i tak mię trzymał przez chwilę oddalonego ich wyciągnięciem - i tak patrzył ciągle na mnie - i tak dziwny uśmiech zachwycenia z ust jego rozświecił, że sam go nie pojmując, odśmiechnąłem się także i niby przemocą uwalniając się z narzuconego rozdziału: - Cóż to? - rzekłem. - Czy Beniamina tylko nie poznałeś? - Oh! Matko, jaki on cudnie piękny! - zawołał Cyprian do stojącej za nim, odwracając się nieco. - Więc dlaczego już mię i przywitać nie chcesz?... Cyprian przywitał mnie radośniej niż nasze całe rodzeństwo, ale czy serdeczniej?... ja nie wiem, jednak z pewnym wyrzutem mu rzekłem: - Zdaje mi się, żeś w tej chwili więcej malarzem niż bratem. - Prawda - odpowiedział przycichłym, uciętym głosem i znowu patrzył na mnie. Bo ja podobno piękny, ale to bardzo piękny wtedy byłem - dzisiaj nie wierzyłabyś temu, Anno, i wy wszystkie zaprzeczyłybyście - dzisiaj oczy mi wpadły, wyblakły, zagasły, włosy zrzedniały, bodaj czy już i siwieć nie zaczynają, skóra na chudych policzkach urysowała się szkaradnymi zmarszczkami, cera nie sczerniała i nie zbladła, tylko zaschła niby jakiś papier zbrudzony, a usta wykrzywiły się w taki nałogowy uśmiech niesmaku, że wesołym aż nudno patrzyć na mnie. Co to jest, tak się zestarzeć w dwudziestym szóstym roku swego życia!... Wszak prawda, moje panie, że to się nie godzi? Ha! przynajmniej na pociechę mogę powiedzieć sobie, że kiedyś piękny byłem... piękny... piękny... Cyprian ile razy spojrzał na mnie, to mu niby jaśniejsza myśl widomie po twarzy przeciągała - czasem zamykał oczy, jak gdyby tej myśli chciał się lepiej w swojej własnej głowie przypatrzyć, a czasem też coś go niby gniewało na mnie i brwi marszczył, warg przygryzał. Ta ostatnia zmiana coraz częściej zaczęła mu z końcem wieczerzy na rysy wybijać, bo ja także baczniejszą na niego zwróciłem uwagę. Gdy pierwsze uniesienie wzajemnych powitań uspokoiło się nieco, gdy twarz Cypriana uściskami ożywiona, przejściem nagłym pod światło i ciepło rozgrzana, zaczęła powoli do zwyczajnego wracać układu - aż mię zimno wskroś przejęło, tak okropnego wyniszczenia śladów na niej dostrzegłem. Cyprian miał wszystkie rysy ojca, lecz jasne włosy i płeć białą matki. Teraz rysy owe wyciągnęły się bez żadnej proporcji, płeć niegdyś tak świeża nabrała kredowej martwości, otwory oczu zwiększyły się wprawdzie, ale oczy gdzieś pod czoło głęboko uciekły, wyłysiał, ot więcej prawie niż ja dzisiaj, nos mu okropnie zgarbaciał, broda naprzód wyszczerzyła, szczęki kościste ledwo skóry nie przebijały. Matka trwożliwie spoglądała na niego - zapewne uważać to musiał, bo przez chwilę milczący i niby znużony, ożywił się znowu, zaczął głośno rozmawiać, śmiać się, opowiadać tysiączne swej podróży szczegóły. Nawałem słów, jak widać, i prędkością poruszeń chciał Cyprian oszukać ten wzrok matki badawczy, smutny a niemylny, chorobliwe usposobienie zwyciężyło go jednak na chwilę - zaciął się nagle i długo tłumionym kaszlem wybuchnął. Między kobietami ruch niespokojny powstał. Cyprian skinął na nie, żeby jemu i sobie dały pokój, usta chustką zasłonił, a potem ostatek napadu w pusty śmiech przeprowadził. - To nic, to nic, zakrztusiłem się tylko - rzekł prędko, chustkę do kieszeni chowając. Ja siedziałem tuż przy nim i sam jeden spostrzegłem, że krew była na chustce. - Ten kielich waszej spokojności święcę - mówił dalej wesoło. - Napij się lepiej wody - szepnąłem mu z cicha i po karafkę sięgnąwszy, niby nienaumyślnie trąciłem go tak mocno, że wszystko wino z kieliszka na obrus się rozlało. Cyprian zwrócił się ku mnie niecierpliwym ruchem. - Braciszku, trochę jesteś niezgrabny, to szkoda - i z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem patrzył mi w oczy. Przetrzymałem wzrok jego. - Napij się wody - powtórzyłem w pół z prośbą, w pół z rozkazem. - Napiję, czego chcesz, Beniaminku - odpowiedział trochę rozjaśniony uśmiechem - napiję, choćby i octu z żółcią, bo znów jesteś prześliczny, ale jednej rady mojej usłuchać musisz... - Trzech rad twoich, Cyprianie, tylko ty dwa słowa przyjmij ode mnie - jesteś chory - rzuciłem mu do ucha. - O tym potem - rzekł jak najobojętniej i wypróżnioną szklanką mocno w stół uderzył, by zgłuszyć zamienione ze mną wyrazy. - Moja rada, Beniaminie, jest ta, że przede wszystkim powinieneś być szczęśliwym, ale to powiadam ci, koniecznie szczęśliwym, bo jak nie, to zbrzydniesz, zbrzydniesz tak okropnie, że nawet Ludwinka, która wszystko smutne lubi, nie pozna cię wtedy i minie ze wstrętem. Poczciwa siostra zaprzeczyła temu co prędzej, lecz Cyprian nie chciał ustąpić. - Z zupełną pewnością wyrokuję w tym względzie - mówił on. - Studiowałem jako malarz różne przemiany różnych wrażeń i na różnych rysach; przysiąc wam mogę, że Beniamin okropnie zbrzydnie w nieszczęściu, bo jego twarz do odbijania samej tylko radości stworzona... Oh! już co wtedy, to się sam za sobą ująłem. - Radosną ją widzisz w tej chwili - rzekłem - może nawet dziecinną jeszcze, ale skąd tobie być prorokiem moich uczuć w chwilach odmiennych, mojej twarzy w niepewnej przyszłości? Więc ja tak słaby i wątły jestem? A niedawno chwaliłeś piękność moją - jaką piękność? Czy roślinną - według gatunku i koloru - zdrowia i czerstwości? Ja myślałem, że mi z czoła za pierwszym spojrzeniem wyczytałeś wszystkie ducha tajemnice i dojrzawszy w nich własnej istoty odbicie, tym artystycznym słowem "piękny" powitałeś - a ty, jak teraz poznaję, tylko linię i farby miałeś na pamięci. - Gniewaj się, gniewaj, dziecko moje - z uśmiechem na te wszystkie wyrzuty odpowiedział. Ja się nie gniewałem, ale mi się okropnie smutno zrobiło. - Cyprianie - rzekłem po chwili - choćby się nawet miała ziścić twoja przepowiednia, mniejsza o to, ja śmiało nieszczęście do walki wyzywam, będę brzydszym, ale będę lepszym. - W nieszczęściu? - Tak jest! W nieszczęściu, kiedy spróbuję wszystkich sił moich, użyję wszystkich praw człowieczeństwa - bo walka z nieszczęściem jest najwyższym prawem, bo walka z nieszczęściem jest siłą najwyższą! Coś ja podobno i więcej o tym mówiłem, lecz teraz słówka sobie nie przypominam nawet, a choćbym chciał z natchnienia brak wspomnień wynagrodzić, to doprawdy trudniej jeszcze; nie mogę ani w uczuciu, ani w rozumie znaleźć coś podobnego do tych błogosławionych marzeń świeżej wyobraźni. Wzniosłem nieszczęście od potęgi ideału, na cześć jego złożyłem hymn i ostatnią myślą ostatniej zwrotki jego cisnąłem złym. losom najdumniejsze wyzwanie. Szalony!... Cyprian słuchał, patrzył się, uśmiechał; gdym skończył, jego białe, długie palce od niechcenia zamieszały się w moje po góralsku na ramiona spadające włosy i rzekł niby sam do siebie: - Jakie to dziecko! Jakie to piękne dziecko jeszcze! On nie wie, że w najwyższości swojej istota ludzka ma tylko władze używania, zdolność do szczęścia, siły do stwarzania rozkoszy - a jednak choć od matki, to słyszał przecież o dziewiątym niebie, gdzie twarz w twarz z Panem Bogiem przez całą wieczność wybrani się radują... Walka z cierpieniem... Jemu się zdaje, że to będzie chwila takiej improwizacji, jaką teraz ułożył, takiej gry nerwów, takiego przyśpieszonego krwi obiegu, jak go obecnie doświadczył - moje najdroższe, najśliczniejsze dziecko - to będzie jednak zupełnie coś innego - a palce jego przez całą długość włosów moich musnęły. - To będą te włosy - mówił dalej - te cudnie, słoneczne promieniejące włosy - zrzedniałe i zsiwiałe od nocy bezsennych; to będą te myśli, dziś grające po mózgu tysiącem obrazów tęczowych - zawikłane w jakieś obliczania wypadków, czynów, prawdopodobieństw i fałszów; to będą te piersi tchnące dziś pełnią życia - zachrypłe kaszlem, zerwane astmą; to będzie to oko szklisto-czarne - powleczone siatką krwawych żyłek i żółcią nabiegłe; to będzie choroba, odrętwiałość, wielki kłopot o majątek, o kobietę, o jakiś plan życia może, ale nie będzie walka z nieszczęściem, jak ty ją sobie wyobrażasz, Beniaminku. Tobie się zdaje, że nieszczęście wygląda jak biały anioł w czarne krepy uwinięty, z gorejącym mieczem w dłoni, i dlatego chciałbyś z nim pójść już w zapasy - oh! wierzę bardzo, że nie zbrzydłbyś wtedy. Lecz ja ci powiadam, że nieszczęście wcale nie anioł żaden - nieszczęście wygląda jak pies, co milczkiem kąsa, jak stara dewotka, co pobożnie obgaduje, jak Żyd lichwiarz obszarpany, co dukaty obrzyna i co ci wszystką złotą monetę życia twojego fałszuje; nieszczęście wygląda jak pijanica nad rankiem, jak nietoperz, jak błoto, jak palce z zanokcicą, jak brudna chustka od nosa - fe! fe! słuchaj mojej rady, bądź lepiej szczęśliwym, Beniaminku - i głośnym śmiechem a cichym kaszlem zakończył. Nikt z nas się nie zaśmiał wzajemnie - każdemu ciężko było pod słowami owej dziwnej ironii - Bronisława tylko rzekła: - Zabawnie wypowiedziałeś wielką prawdę, Cyprianie, ależ na drugi raz nie ubieraj jej w takie łachmany, bo się dzieci straszą - i schyliwszy się do wspartego o jej kolana synka, prześlicznego chłopczyny z szerokim, bladym czołem, z wielkimi ciemnymi oczyma: - Nieszczęście, mój Bohdanie, brzydkie jest bardzo - przydała - gdyż nieszczęście to jest złe, które się zrobiło, i dobre, którego się zrobić nie mogło - grzech twój lub grzech ludzi, braci twoich - unikajże nieszczęścia. Chłopczyk zamyślił się i po chwili odpowiedział: - Będę unikał, matko. Nic nie mówiąc, wskazałem go Cyprianowi - Cyprian zrozumiał tę przymówkę, lecz wstrząsnął głową, popatrzył trochę i rzekł niedbale: - To wcale co innego - Bohdan starszy od ciebie - on dziś, a ty jutro. W żaden sposób nie mogliśmy się porozumieć. Na koniec też i wieczór się skończył, wszyscy spać poszli według tego, jak gdzie komu starania Ludwinki nocleg przyrządziły. Karol, Cyprian i ja dostaliśmy maleńką na poddaszu izdebkę. Cyprian pierwszy się położył i o zgaszenie świecy upomniał. Zmęczonemu podróżą, choremu nawet, jak to z twarzy jego było widać, nie chcieliśmy chwil do spoczynku potrzebnych zabierać. Poszliśmy oba za jego przykładem, skoczyli prędko w łóżka nasze i prędzej jeszcze zasnęli owym smacznym, błogosławionym pierwszym snem wszystkich nocy spokojnej jeszcze młodości - przynajmniej ja tak usnąłem. Nagle, w parę godzin może, blask mię jakiś przebudził. Patrzę - aż tu Cyprian stoi nad moim łóżkiem. W jednej ręce trzymał on zapaloną świecę, a drugą tak jej płomień obejmował, żeby cień w stronę Karola padał, zaś światło na mnie - przez rozchełstaną koszulę widać było jego piersi zapadłe i wszystkie kości, z anatomiczną dokładnością spod skóry się rysujące - rzekłbyś, że to szkielet jaki z lekka tylko cielistą błoną pociągnięty, lecz za to całe życie trupich piersi do twarzy jego uciekło - była to twarz na ową chwilę grą nerwów i muskułów do pierwszej młodzieńczości wrócona, były to oczy ciepłym promieniem bijące, usta purpurą świeżej krwi wypełnione, czoło, jakby od niewidzialnej gwiazdy jaśniejące - była to, jednym słowem, głowa wskrzesiciela na ramionach umarłego. Sprzeczność uderzająca, niesłychana a cudna. Pod jej urokiem, w chwili niespodzianego przebudzenia, nawet sobie wyrazów na zapytanie dobrać nie mogłem, przetarłem tylko oczy, zerwałem się i usiadłem. Brat lekko mię znów ręką na posłanie przechylił i dał znak milczenia. - Cóż to jest? - spytałem go się wreszcie. Cyprian trochę brwi zmarszczył, siadł na brzegu łóżka, świecę jeszcze zupełnie ku twarzy mojej obrócił, ale nic nie odpowiedział. - Cóż to jest? - powtórzyłem raz drugi. Znowu milczał - lecz po chwili: - O czym ci się śniło? - zagadnął mię wzajemnie. - Nic a nic nie pamiętam - odrzekłem, gdyż tak było w istocie. - To bardzo źle, Beniaminie. Spróbuj, może przypomnisz sobie. - Doprawdy, nie mogę ani słówka. - A ja bym dał sobie lewą rękę po sam łokieć uciąć, żebyś mógł. - Nie czekaj na to, Cyprianie, bo się przeziębisz jeszcze. Jak można z takim kaszlem w noc Bożego Narodzenia wstawać boso i nawet płaszcza nie zarzucić. Brat syknął i ust przygryzł. - Ja pytam, co ci się śniło? - powtórzył z przyciskiem. - Pomówimy o tym, tylko weź co cieplejszego na siebie lub połóż się przy mnie. - Słuchaj, Beniaminie - rzekł brat z powściągniętą, ale widoczną niecierpliwością - mnie dalibóg żadne alpejskie zimno nie szkodziło; spałem kilka razy pod śniegiem, byłem na górach, gdzie mi oddech w ustach marznął, i wróciłem stamtąd zawsze zdrowy, rzeźwiejszy; lecz jednego dnia, gdym się rozgniewał, zaraz mi krew nosem i ustami buchnęła - przestrzegam cię o tej ułomności mojej, braciszku, nie gniewaj mnie. Bo to widzisz, mój drogi - ciągnął dalej, jakby zgadując niespokojne zadziwienie moje - są chwile życia, których nie trzeba na drobniuteczkie wrażenia roztrwaniać: - "A to się zaziębisz - a to weź co ciepłego - a to jedz - a to pij - a to tak - a to owak". Cierpieć nie mogę całej tej trzygroszowej troskliwości - jeśli na nią będziesz uczuciem szafował, to kiedyś w wielkim przesileniu i serca ci zabraknie. Mnie, jak o życie, chodzi o przywołanie twego sennego widziadła, mnie w głowie przyszłość, sława... a ty kaszel przypominasz i gdybym pozwolił tylko, byłbyś bzowymi ziółkami zaczął mię częstować. Czyś ty Niemka rozkochana, czy siostra szpitalna? Toć to wytrzymać trudno! - No już nic, już nic nie powiem - lepiej ty mów, czego chcesz? - Chcę wiedzieć, o czym ci się śniło?... - A to dziwny człowiek! Chyba z natchnienia naprędce sen jaki ułożę. - I owszem, proszę, układaj... - Otóż, słuchaj - śniło mi się, że z drżącą lampką w ręku spuszczałem się do głębokiej pieczary - w pieczarze były skarby tak wielkie... - Kłamiesz, Beniaminie, ja ci mogę lepiej twój własny sen przypomnieć - zastanów się tylko, czyś nie roił, że byłeś Grekiem w pięknych młodej Grecji latach. - Oh! nie, za to ci ręczyć mogę, we wszystkich snach przeszłego i przyszłego życia jestem zawsze tatrzańskim górnikiem, synem ojców moich. - Alboż ty wiesz, Beniaminie? może ci się też śniło, że byłeś poetą, lecz zrozumiejmy się dobrze - nie takim poetą z piórem w ręku, z palcami w atramencie uwalanymi, nad drewnianym stolikiem, a do tego jeszcze w szlafroku i pantoflach - oh! nie, może ci się śniło, że byłeś poetą w dawnych wiekach i na młodszej ziemi, że miałeś siedmiostruną lutnię w dłoni, a nad sobą tylko niebo, a dokoła siebie, zamiast czterech ścian wilgotnego muru, przestrzeń bez końca i mur życiem bijących piersi. I wtedy śpiewałeś sobie pieśń wielką, głośną, śmiałą, a lud słuchał - czuł - wierzył - i śmiał się, i płakał, i w żelazne miecze dzwonił według tego, jak pieśń brzmiała. A pieśń twoja, Beniaminie, i wieniec olimpijski twój, bo dla tłumu wielu śpiewało, lecz ty sam zwyciężyłeś, tobie tłum ludu padł pod nogi i bracia-mistrze się ukorzyli. No, cóż myślisz? snem takim czyżby śnić nie warto - chociażby potem zaniemieć na wieki... - Prawdę rzekłeś, bracie, ty lepiej ode mnie moje własne sny pamiętasz - snem poety ja nieraz marzyłem, ale bez wieńca olimpijskiego, bez ukorzonych współzawodników, bez tłumów u nóg moich - marzyłem tylko, że wszystkie serca tętnem krwi mojej biły, a w moim uczuciu spromieniło się każde w świat Boży rzucone uczucie, że byłem ze wszystkimi i wszyscy byli ze mną - nie niżej, nie dalej, tylko tuż pod bratniej ręki dotknięciem, tuż w samym dźwięku mej pieśni. - Dobrze, dobrze, Beniaminie, ale dźwięk pieśni to jeszcze nie wszystkość życia twojego. Młody jesteś, młodość sama przez siebie władzą i zdolnością - użyć jej musisz koniecznie, nadmiar siły trzeba ci przelać choćby w pustotę; potrzebie gwałtownych ruchów trzeba stworzyć odpowiednie choćby i szaleństwo, bo przecież wszystkie arterie wzbierają czerwieńszym sokiem, niby lawą gorętszą; jeśli zbytku twojego nie ciśniesz na świata uciechy, to się natura wstecz cofnie i głębię ducha zatruje. Trzeba szaleć, Beniaminie - czy snu takiego nie miałeś? Może też kiedy widziałeś sam siebie w wozie złocistym, jak dzielnym rumakom cugli popuściwszy, biegłeś do mety z najsławniejszymi gonitw bohaterami - ty, taki młody, taki niewprawny - daj pokój lepiej, bo tysiące patrzą na ciebie: tam rzędem kobiety, tu starce, które cię poważnie za nieroztropność zgromią, tam młodzi towarzysze, którzy próżność niewczesną wyśmieją - daj pokój - tobie w gyneceum jeszcze piosnkami się nańczyć albo według koloru na krosnach nitki rozsnuwać - daj pokój - ty dziecko, ty słaby, ty śmieszny, w głowie ci się zakręci, ręce ci zemdleją - daj pokój - ha, może ci tak mówiono? Ale słuchać nie chciałeś - od zamętu, od hałasu mózg ci w głowie zakipiał, ręce drżą od cugli, oczy widzów magnetyzują cię prawie - im ich więcej, tym lepiej. Siadłeś na wóz i pędzisz - konie pianą parskają, obłok kurzu cię okrył, nieba nie widzisz, z samą przestrzenią się gonisz - czy jej uciekniesz - czy ją wyścigniesz - a słyszysz, jak to się śmieją - oh! szyderstwo pospólstwa to harpia, co serce wygryza; obelga śmiechu to rozpalone pod czaszką żelazo! Śpiesz się, śpiesz się, bo cię uprzedzi tamten wóz purpurą ozdobny, którego białe konie wyciągnięte strzałą lecą w powietrzu - a czy słyszysz oklaski, czy słyszysz triumfu okrzyki? Spiesz się, śpiesz - tam naprzeciwko sędziowie z bacznym okiem i meta już bliska - tobie pęd powietrza głos w piersiach tamuje, chciałbyś krzyknąć - jak krzykniesz, twoje rumaki nowych sił wydostaną... ha! krzyknąłeś i przy mecie jesteś - ty pierwszy! Spojrzyj teraz po widzach, śmiej się z tych, co o tobie wątpili - bierz nagrodę i wychodź ze szranek z dumnym czołem, z hardym wzrokiem i słuchaj, jak po drodze twojej jedni drugim z ust do ust podają - "oto on, to on, zwycięzca hipodromu..." Brat zamilkł i patrzył na mnie. - Jużcić, przyznam się państwu, że było wtedy mówić do mnie o koniach, o wyścigach, o tych przemianach zwątpień i nadziei, to jak gdyby kto w oczach szulera najpiękniejsze tasował karty i pobrzękiwał złotymi stawkami - jakoś mi się cieplej zrobiło, śmiać się zacząłem, a Cyprian rozgarnął mi włosy i znów dalej mówił, lecz głos jego był uroczysty, głębszy, czasem trochę drżący nawet. - Może też ci się śniło, Beniaminie, że miałeś głowę arabskimi wonnościami skropioną, tunikę z najcieńszej wełny sydońskiej utkaną, wieniec różany na skroni, a te skronie wsparte o łono kobiety - lecz nie matki, nie siostry, nawet jeszcze nie kochanki twojej... Beniaminie, czy ty rozumiesz tę chwilę, w której kobieta jeszcze kochanką ci nie jest, a już kocha i kochana? - czy ty rozumiesz tę chwilę? A kobietę taką czy widziałeś? - kobietę piękną, silną w namiętności, świętą w duchu swoim. Na jej czole taka myśli potęga, że by mogła losami Aten kierować - a na jej ustach taka rozkosz - a w jej spojrzeniu taka wabność gorąca i przenikliwa... Czy ty śniłeś o niej? Ej! daj mi pokój z całą powszednich małżeństw uroczystością - co mi po tej dziewicy, która skromnie oczy spuści, jakby drzemać chciała, ustek niewinnie przysznuruje i nic nie da w życiu prócz praw kodeksem zawarowanych. Oh! jak innym piorun od świecy, tak inną moja piękna od tej ze zwyczajowych przepisów uklejonej duszyczki. Tobie także, Beniaminie, inna zupełnie się śniła. Jej oczy, jeśli spuszczone, to promień tylko nadziei lub wspomnień zbyt jaskrawy, więc przesłonięty; jej rumienie to krew, to życie, co z przepełnionej organizacji gwałtownie na zewnątrz bije... a jej miłość!... ty nie znałeś własnej potęgi, nie rozumiałeś świata, nie czułeś Boga, póki cię ona nie ukochała; - piękność - szczęście - cud - to miłość jest jej... Wierz mi, bracie! takie kobiety są - i możesz spotkać którą, i możesz kiedyś zapragnąć umrzeć w jej objęciach, żeby już potem nie być, choćby nawet szczęśliwym inaczej. A nie nazywaj szczęścia podobnego zmysłowością, rozkoszy twojej rozpustą - zmysłowość będzie ledwie formą najorganiczniejszego wzniesienia się ludzkiej natury w pełność bóstwa z duchem i ciałem - rozkosz sama w świadectwo przeciw rozpuście stanie. Zmysłowiec tak nie czuje, rozpustnik tak nie używa, jak ty czuć będziesz wszystkimi władzami duszy twojej, jak ty użyjesz całą męskością twej siły młodzieńczej. Gdybyś nie miał każdochwilowego uznania swej godności, gdyby ona nie była ową Medeą, co żywiołom rozkazuje, ale Medeą, która nigdy zbrodni nie popełni, bo wiecznie kochaną będzie; gdybyś ty po jej miękkich wezgłowiach hartowniej wśród spartańskich niewygód zasnąć potem nie umiał, gdyby ona z swych ust rozpieszczonych krwawym na torturach nie splunęła w potrzebie językiem, gdybyście oboje nie mieli tej wyobraźni, co wam w poezję każdy całunek ozłoci, tej śmiałej myśli, co z każdej chwili radośniej chwilę siły wyciągnie, co zawsze nową prawdę wykryje lub nowy sposób na szczęście utworzy, gdybyście nie byli tak właśnie duchem potężni, inteligencją wzniesieni, przyznaniem szlachetni, to byście i tak szczęśliwi nie byli - bo szczęście - słuchaj, niech ci się chociaż śni o tym, Beniaminie - szczęście zupełne jest dane tylko temu, kto umie najpokorniej dla dobra bliźnich cierpieć i najnamiętniej kochankę do drżącej piersi przycisnąć. Ucichł znowu Cyprian - ja go słuchałem jeszcze, dziwy mi się po głowie roiły, wszystkimi jego słowami niby krew w żyłach wzbierała, jednak czułem potrzebę odparcia tych wrażeń. - Kusicielu! - rzekłem z cicha. Brat się nachylił pocałował mię w czoło - ale nagle świeca, którą trzymał, zadrżała, upadła z lichtarzem na ziemię i zgasła. Schwyciłem Cypriana za rękę, ręka była zimna jak lód. Krzyknąłem. Karol się obudził, wstał prędko, świecę znów zapalił i przy jej świetle ujrzeliśmy Cypriana bez przytomności, na krawędzi łóżka przewieszonego... krew mu się kawałami z ust waliła... był przerażającej, żółtej jakiejś bladości... myślałem, że już umarł. W tej chwili dzwonić w kościółku na mszę pasterską zaczęto... Przepraszam państwa... muszę odpocząć trochę - kiedy sobie ten obraz przypomnę, jest mi okropniej, niż wtedy było nawet.